


Late Nights

by flowerboysandramyun



Series: EXO Drabbles: A Perfect Storm [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerboysandramyun/pseuds/flowerboysandramyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin can be unbelievably cheesy on zero sleep, and Baekhyun has never backed down so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

  
"When did you become mine?" Jongin mumbled, eyes laden with overdue sleep, tracing mindless patterns into the fabric of Baekhyun’s jeans. Baekhyun just grinned—could only grin—back, hands busy with his phone, pretending like the screen in front of him was more worthy of his attention and a better source of entertainment. It really had to be late; Jongin was talking nonsense again, and as the hours ticked by, the phrases would only become more schmaltzy and the looks more hungry.

 

 

"You mean, ‘when did I become yours’," Baekhyun decidedly shouted back, imitating Jongin’s soft, passionate slur in the most irritating voice he could conjure, simultaneously throwing his phone down as he rolled over in one, jerky, unexpected movement and scaring the life out of the other. "You forget your place, peasant."

 

 

He was about to put up a fight, grab a handful of Jongin, torture him mercilessly, make him remember his inferiority, anything to make him think that he hadn’t suddenly gone soft because of those first, lingering touches, that very first kiss. But as he sat up, ready to attack and planning to kill, he was just as quickly pulled back down to the bed, a prisoner of his own enemy, warm fingers travelling up colder arms. And when their eyes met and lips pulled him down further, he found that fighting became a distant thought, a wishful whisper, and now all there was to fight for was who was on top the longest.

 

 

"You really say the dumbest things, you know," Baekhyun managed, as they fell apart. His lips were warm, buzzing in the best way, something he would never admit to himself. Maybe one of these days. "The cheesiest, stupidest—"

 

 

"You’re mine." The interruption was hardly the issue. No. Jongin was looking at him in this way, this possessive way, eyes soft on the edges, hinting at a smile, and most certainly not paying attention to a word that came out of Baekhyun’s mouth. Not in that kind of daze. And when Jongin got like this, consumed by his own thoughts and insistent on dragging Baekhyun down with him, it was clear to see that there really was no escaping the sugary words and love struck eyes that he threw in his direction.

 

 

"Please. SM has sole ownership of Byun Baekhyun at the moment, you idiot. Stardom make me a slave to this company—"

 

 

"…mine." Realizing he was once again being pulled in, Baekhyun knew there was no use in fighting it. Not when Jongin was like this; ten feet under, buried in his thoughts, and truly, one hundred percent in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Pointless, fluffy Kaibaek. Sometimes I do fluff.


End file.
